Davis & Scott
by longliveyourbeauty
Summary: Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott got married young and had a family two girls and two boys, now their kids are grown up and Brooke and Lucas grew apart and divorced. Watch how they all handle everything. Logan is sixteen, Marissa is fourteen, Grace is twevle, & the youngest Jude is ten.


Brooke's P.O.V.

Five thirdy in the morning my clock said as I quickly got into the shower, by the time I got out and dressed it was six. I went across the hall and woke up my two oldest kids then went downstairs to make a pot of coffee, and of course we are out. I checked my phone and I seen a text from Lucas, I clicked open and read it "I'll pick Gracie and Jude from school." I sighed. Since the divorce Logan and Marissa don't want to be in the same room as their dad and I know it hurts Luke. We've been divorced for eight months and seperated for two years for the last four months it's been hard for Marissa and Logan to see their dad, because they thought that we would get back together but that's not going to happen considering Lucas has a girlfriend now.

Marissa: *Hugs Brooke* Hi Mamma.  
Brooke: Goodmorning baby girl.  
Marissa: What's for breakfast?  
Brooke: McDonald's.  
Marissa: Again?  
Brooke: Sorry sweetie.

My bestfriend Peyton came in carrying a box and two cups of coffee, Logan walks in and takes the box from her while I grab one of the coffees.

Marissa: *Opens the box* Donuts! Thanks Aunt Peyton.  
Brooke: P. Sawyer you are a life saver.  
Peyton: *Takes a sip of her own coffee* Anything for my bestfriend and my godchildren.  
Marissa: Mom we're going to catch the bus.  
Brooke: Alright. *Kisses their heads* Have a good day.

They left for the bus, I sat down at the table and Peyton sits across from me.

Peyton: How's things going with Lucas and the kids?  
Brooke: *Sighs* He still sees Grace and Jude every Tuesdays after school, and on Friday and Saturdays.  
Peyton: Are Marissa and Logan still not speaking to him?  
Brooke: Nope. It's so frustrighting they have only seen him a hand full of times in the last four months. It's been two months since they have been in the same room as him for more then ten mintues.  
Peyton: Is he still seeing his boss?  
Brooke: Yup. Lindsay the "hot" book editor.  
Peyton: Seems like a bitch.  
Brooke: Yeah. So how are things going with Jake?  
Peyton: Not so great.  
Brooke: I thought you said that you might be getting back together?  
Peyton: I did but I can't do it anymore we just don't fit together like we use to.  
Brooke: Peyton i'm sorry.  
Peyton: We've been divorced for three years now. It's not a suprise that we still can't work it out, I just stupidly thought that him kissing me last month actually meant something. Brooke: It wasn't stupid I would have thought the same thing.

Marissa's P.O.V.

I walked in to school and headed to my locker, Jade and Emmaline my bestfriends were waiting for me next to my locker. I've been in school for a week now today is Monday so since it's the second week were going to get alot more of homework. Last year I was so excited to be in High School but ninth grade is harder then I thought it would be.

Marissa: What's going on?  
Jade: Ask Ms. Gossip.  
Emmaline: Oh my gosh okay so I over heard a conversation and i'm pretty sure that Damon is going to ask you out!

Oh my gosh Damon is so good looking why would he want me? I may also add that Damon is almost sixteen and in eleventh grade with my brother, and I thought he had a girlfriend.

Marissa: Doesn't he have a girlfriend?  
Jade: Yeah he does.  
Emmaline: I also heard they broke up this weekend.

The bell rang and we hurried to our homeroom, after two long period of class and tons of homework I stopped at my locker before lunch, Damon walked over to me I was surprised.

Damon: Hey. Marissa right? I'm Damon.  
Marissa: Yeah.. and I know who you are.  
Damon: I was thinking we should hang out Friday.  
Marissa: Are you joking?  
Damon: No..? Why would I be joking?  
Marissa: I'm a freshmen and your a junior.  
Damon: So? I don't care your beautiful.  
Marissa: *Smiles* Thanks.  
Damon: So it's a date?  
Marissa: Sure.

Damon just asked me out on a date. I have no words i'm speechless, my brother walks over to me.

Logan: What was that?  
Marissa: What are you talking about?  
Logan: Damon? Why was he talking to you?  
Marissa: He just had a question.  
Logan: Marissa.  
Marissa: Fine. He asked me to hangout Friday.  
Logan: You said no right?  
Marissa: I said yes.  
Logan: Your not going out with that loser!  
Marissa: Shut up. Your not the boss of me i'll go out with who ever I want to.  
Logan: Not if I tell Mom he's smokes pot because he does.  
Marissa: Don't you dare! Come on Logan I really like him.  
Logan: He's a jerk your going to get your heartbroken.  
Marissa: I can handle it.

I walked off to lunch. My brother is so annoying it's my life I chose who I date not him how dare he. I sat down next to my friends.

Emmaline: Riss? Lunch is almost over.  
Marissa: Sorry I had to yell at my annoying brother.  
Jade: What did he do this time?  
Marissa: He told me I can't go out with Damon on Friday.  
Emmaline: Wait, Damon asked you out?!  
Marissa: *Nods*  
Emmaline: This is huge!  
Jade: *rolls her eyes*

Brooke's P.O.V.

I walked into my clothing store Clothes Over Bros, after dropping off Grace and Jude at their schools then forgetting to give them lunch money so I had to go back. Millie my friend and assistant was talking to custumers i'm very lucky to have her. I was designing something when Lucas walked in a half hour later .

Brooke: What are you doing here Luke?  
Lucas: I can't pick up Grace and Jude.  
Brooke: Why not? It's your day with them.  
Lucas: I have to talk to them about something I want to tell them first so their not even more annoyed with me.

Brooke: I don't know. Their still upset with you.

Lucas: It's important Brooke.  
Brooke: Fine.

Logan's P.O.V.

All day i've been annoyed all day at Marissa it's pissing me off she's too young to be going out with someone two grades above her. Mom will never let her go out with him let alone anyone, the rule in the house is the age rule for dating is fifteen and she's only fourteen. I walked outside waiting for Mom to pull up Marissa always takes awhile to my surprise Dad pulled up, I hesistated but got in the front seat.

Logan: What are you doing here where's Mom?  
Lucas: I asked her if I could pick you up.  
Logan: Why?  
Lucas: *Sighs* Where's your sister?  
Logan: I don't kn-  
Marissa: *Gets into the back seat* Dad? What's going on?

Dad pulled out of the parking lot and ingored all of our questions, then we pulled up at the icecream place that he always would take us as kids. It was our favorite place we could bulid our own icecream sundays and then play at the park across the street after. We would do that every saturday afternoon most of the time because Mom was working. All of us got our icecream and sat down eating it five mintues of quiet I looked up at Dad who looked worried.

Marissa: Just tell us what going on!  
Lucas: I know your mad at me for being with Lindsay but your Mom and me are not getting back together.  
Logan: We know that Dad.  
Marissa: *Sighs*  
Lucas: I have to move on.  
Marissa: Why do you have to jump into a relationship with some woman so quickly.  
Lucas: Guys, Lindsay and I are engaged.


End file.
